The Greatest Emotion
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty's eight year old daughter, Blessing, is curious as to why her name is so "fancy". Things are explained by a simple intimate flashback on the day Blessing was born. (Idea by Kudleyfan93)
1. How Did It Go?

**Requests until the 31st. Due date, my friends!**

It was a dark a stormy day. Dudley and Kitty were laying in their queen size bed. They watched tv, for a little. They had the day off from work, since the weather was awful. Suddenly, there was a roar was thunder. Their bedroom door, burst opened with their daughter, Blessing. She was 8 years old, and was scared of thunder, like her father used to be.

"It's just thunder, Bless." Dudley said as Blessing hid under his arm.

"I know... But I'm scared!"

Her voice was high, from being scared so much. But then, lighting came. All the power went out, and Blessing screamed. Kitty picked her up, and sat her in her lap. Blessing hugged her mother tight. Kitty rocked her back and forth, as Dudley went to check all the rooms. About 5 seconds later, the power came back on. (This storm happened to me). Dudley came back, and he had something in his hands.

"Blessing, I have something for you." Dudley said walking over to Kitty.

Blessing looked up at her father. He had her stuff animals. She smiled and hugged it tight. Later, the tv came back on.

"It's a blessing, that the power came back on." The news people said.

"Mommy, they said my name." Blessing said sitting in the middle of the bed.

"They sure did." Kitty said.

They watched tv, and covered themselves with the covers. All over the news they said the word 'blessing'. At this time, Blessing was happy that everyone knew her. But Dudley and Kitty knew she didn't really understand what her name meant.

"Mommy, daddy?"

"Yes, Blessing?" Dudley said.

"Why is my name so fancy and why do they use it a lot?"

"It's fancy because, you were a blessing to us." Kitty said.

"Why?"

"If we didn't make met each other, you wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I hear a story coming up." Dudley said with a smile.

"We weren't suppose to have you in the first place." Kitty said.

"Then how did I end up here?"

"When a boy and girl love each other very much, they give their love to each other." Dudley said in a stupid voice.

"Eh, Dudley..." Kitty said. "It all started like this..."

**Flash Back!**

It was a cold windy day. Dudley and Kitty were laying in bed. Today was a great though, for them. They have been married for 2 years! They both up, and looked each other.

"2 years go by fast, when your in love." Dudley said.

"I know... What do you wanna do?"

"Have sex?"

"When?"

"All day!"

Kitty laughed, and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Dudley stayed in bed thinking for a while.

"Dudley?" Kitty said walking out with a towel around her.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to have sex."

Dudley eyes went wide. He got out of bed, and undressed himself. He shut and locked the bathroom door.

**End of flash back.**

"I don't think she needs to know the rest." Kitty said stopping the story.

"But it was getting good!" Blessing said.

"How about we tell more tomorrow." Dudley said.


	2. More to Tell

Morning time came along. It was a (stupid) Monday morning! Kitty got up, along with Dudley and they woke up Blessing. She opened her eyes, seeing her parents. Kitty got her dress, as Dudley made her breakfast. They all eat breakfast, and headed out the doors.

"What about the story?" Blessing said holding her fathers hand.

"We will finish it after school and work."

Dudley and Kitty watched as their daughter got on the bus. Once the bus drove away, Dudley and Kitty left for work. As they drove to tuff, they talked about her birth.

"What if she ask where babies come from, Dudley?"

"I'll make something up."

"She's gonna find out one day."

"Yea... One day though."

Kitty knew Dudley didn't want his only child to grow up. She was already 8 years old! They got to tuff, and began working. They beat up Bird Brain, and put him into jail again.

With Blessing, and her friends, they were eating lunch outside. They were talking about girl stuff. They were laughing, and having a great time with each other.

"Wait! Your parents are telling you about your birth?" One of Blessing friends asked.

"Yep!"

"What are you parents again?" Ask her friend Amy.

"My daddy is a dog, and my mommy is a cat..."

"That's so cool! My parents are both foxes." Amy said.

They finished lunch, and finished their (stupid) school day. (Sorry, I had to put stupid). As the day went by, everyone began to leave tuff. Dudley and Kitty left. They went to their apartment, finding their daughter sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Alright, Blessing... Go wash up for dinner." Kitty said turning off the tv.

"Aww, fine."

"Wait! Did you finish your homework?" Dudley asked.

"Yea, dad! It was easy."

Blessing ran off into her room and into the bathroom. She jumped in the shower, and Kitty got dinner ready. Dudley knew Blessing would want to start the story while they ate dinner. Soon, they were all eating dinner together.

"So, are we going to finish the story!?" Blessing said.

"Sure... On July 8th..." Dudley began.

**Flash baacck! **

It was a cloudy day. It was also a Sunday! Everyone got to sleep in... Expect for Dudley. He was in the bathroom with his wife. He was holding her hair back, as she threw up in the toilet.

"You couldn't be pregnant... Right?" Dudley said scared.

"Get me a test, then..." Kitty said laying on the floor.

Dudley got up, and grabbed her a test. Kitty pushed him out of the bathroom. She shut and locked the door. Dudley didn't really like that.

"Why can't I be in there?" Dudley said talking to the bathroom door.

"Because I said so."

"But I've seen you naked... Like a lot." Dudley said with a laugh.

"I know, but still... Now be quite... and cover your ears!" Kitty said.

Dudley covered his ears. He didn't know why though. Anyways, a few seconds later, Kitty came out, and sat on the bed. Dudley followed her, and stared at her, without saying a word.

"What are you looking at?" Kitty asked opening one eye.

"What did it say?"

"You have to wait one minute... Can you please get me some water?" Kitty said pointing at their bedroom door.

"Fine... Since you said please."

Dudley left to get her some water. Once he came back, Kitty was gone. He put the water down on the nightstand, by her side of the bed.

"Kitty? Where did you go."

Kitty jumped on him, and pinned him down. She was crying, and screaming at the same time.

"Dudley! I'm pregnant!"

"Is that good or bad? Cause you crying and screaming."

"It's good, you knuckle-head!"

Dudley smiled and hugged her. They got up, and called their parents and their friends.

**End of flash back**

As Dudley was telling the story, he saw Blessing wasn't really eating her dinner. He had a half smile on his face.

"Keep eating, Blessing."

"But I'm full." ( I used to say that).

"Not buts... Now look at the time." Kitty said.

"You got lucky, missy... Time for bed." Dudley said taking her plate.

Kitty got up, and went into their room. She got something out, and showed it to Blessing.

"What's that?" Blessing said.

"It's just a picture of when we found out."

"It looks like a stick, mommy."

Dudley got up, and looked at the picture.

"You really did keep that." Dudley said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Blessing asked.

"No reason... Off to bed."

Blessing got ready for bed. Her parents kissed her goodnight, and turned on her night light. Later, Dudley and Kitty jumped into bed, and fell fast asleep, thinking of what they were going to tell Blessing tomorrow.


	3. The Greatest Moment

**Request until the 31st. Times running out! Have an awesome time reading this chapter!**

It was morning. Blessing woke her parents up, by jumping on their bed. It was about 5am. Dudley and Kitty yawned and stared at her, not liking the fact that she was up and not sleeping.

"Blessing, what are you doing up?" Dudley said wining.

"I wanna hear the story again." Blessing said.

"Really?... This early in the morning?" Kitty asked.

Blessing sat down, and was ready to listen to the story.

**Flash back.**

It has been 8 months and 2 weeks later. Kitty was getting bigger and bigger within each day. Kitty didn't like how fat she was. ( I wouldn't be happy to!). Anyways, Kitty would always ask Dudley if she looked fat. He would always say no, but Kitty knew he was lying to her.

It was around 8pm. Kitty said laying on the couch, with Dudley rubbing her feet. She was so sore and tired all the time.

"Thanks Dudley... I needed this." Kitty said closing her eyes.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Dudley asked.

"Sure... Help me up."

Dudley helped Kitty up, and they got ready for bed. Dudley was brushing her teeth, and Kitty was getting her pj's on. She couldn't get her shirt on, and she called Dudley for help.

"I'm brushing my teeth, woman." Dudley said spitting everywhere.

"Get your ass over here!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley put his tooth brush away, and helped Kitty. Soon, they were in bed, just talking to each other. Dudley had one hand on Kitty's stomach. He couldn't wait for their child.

"Just think... This child wasn't suppose to happen." Dudley said.

"I know... That condom didn't work that one night."

"What if the baby doesn't like me." Dudley said changing the subject.

"Oh, Dudley... The baby will love you."

Kitty kissed him, and Dudley smiled at her.

"I can't wait till it's born."

"I still have like 2 weeks left."

"You never know, Kitty."

"Oh I hope it's soon! I wanna know what sex it is." Kitty said with a happy voice.

"Yea me too... Now let's get some rest."

They kissed each other and went to sleep. After a few hours went by, Dudley woke up. He looked over at Kitty. She wasn't in bed. He looked in the bathroom, but the lights were off and the door was opened. He got up, wanting to know were his wife was. He walked out of the bedroom, and turned on the lights.

"Kitty?"

"Dudley? I'm in here."

Dudley turned off the lights and went into the kitchen. She was drinking milk, and having a midnight snack. Dudley sat with her, and had some water. They were sitting in the dark. All Dudley could see what Kitty's bright green eyes.

"Anything wrong, Kitty?"

"No... I just couldn't sleep."

"Want the lights on?"

"I don't care... I feel like I'm going to throw up, though."

Dudley got up, and got Kitty a pan. The good thing is, Kitty didn't throw up. She finished her snack, and began to drink her milk. But then she dropped her cup. Dudley turned on the lights, knowing that glass went everywhere.

"Kitty!? What happened?" Dudley asked cleaning the glass.

"Oh shit, Dudley!"

"I know... Glass everywhere."

"No! My freaking water just broke!"

Dudley cleaned up the glass real fast, once Kitty said that. Later, Dudley helped Kitty in the car, and they drove to the hospital. Once they got there, Kitty was almost screaming in pain. She was put in a room, and there were nurses by her side.

"Alright, Kitty... How are you feeling?" Asked Zoey.

"I'm in pain! Is this suppose to hurt this bad!?"

"You have your husband by your side.."

"Don't worry, Kitty. I won't leave your side."

A few minutes, Dudley was running up and down the hall way. He was screaming and swing his arms around. Kitty watched as he did this. She sighed and looked at Zoey.

"Could you bring him back in here?"

"Sure thing... But how?"

"Just get in front of him, and he will stop."

Zoey did want Kitty told her. She was in the middle on the hall way. Dudley saw her and stopped. Zoey guided Dudley back into the room, and shut the door.

"Had fun, Dudley?"

"Sorry... I'm just scared."

"Don't leave me side, now." Kitty said holding his hand.

Dudley said down, still holding her hand. Kitty began to push, and she screamed. The head of the baby was coming out. Once the head was out, it was time for the shoulder. This was the worst part for Kitty.

"Oh my god! This hurts!"

"It's painless and easy for me." Dudley whispered.

"Can it, Dudley!" Kitty said hurting Dudley's hand.

After what seemed forever, the baby was out. It is a girl, and Kitty cried with tears of joy. Dudley held their daughter. He couldn't believe that he was already a parent. It seemed like only yesterday, that him and Kitty were getting married. They all thought of names for her.

"No, I don't like that name... Plus I can't spell it." Dudley said.

"How about Blessing?"

"Blessing?... Why that?"

"Because she is a blessing, and if it wasn't for that one night, we wouldn't be here." Kitty said.

"Oh I get it! If the condom didn't break, she wouldn't be here right now... I like it."

They both loved the name. They called their parents, and told them the news. Soon, Peg and Kitty's mom got to the hospital, and walked into the room.

"Oh! She is so pretty!" Peg said holding.

"What's her name?" Kitty's mom said.

"We named her, Blessing." Dudley said with a smile.

They all talked, but soon they left. Kitty was really tired and fell fast asleep. Dudley got in bed with her, along with Blessing.

**End of flash back**

Blessing was clapping her hands when they story was done. Dudley looked at the time, and it was already 6am. It was time to get ready for school and work.

"That was awesome! I liked it!" Blessing said.

"Alright, let's get some breakfast." Dudley said picking up his daughter.

Kitty watched as the left the room. She pulled out a picture, and smiled at it. She turned it over on the back.

"No matter what, family is your best friend." Kitty said reading the back.

Kitty put the picture away, and went to eat breakfast. They couldn't ask for a better family and moment.


End file.
